


Moms and Cookies

by Avengers_Whore



Series: Soulmates [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Talk about pregnancy, precious harley keener
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_Whore/pseuds/Avengers_Whore
Summary: “Stop pushing, get out of the way,” Peter grumped, trying to push Harley out of his way so he could get to the mixing bowl.“Stop bein’ bossy,” Harley retorted, not letting his brother shove him around as he mixed the batter together.





	Moms and Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of Mother's Day in 4 days! I thought it would be nice to dedicate a little story to this holiday

“Stop pushing, get out of the way,” Peter grumped, trying to push Harley out of his way so he could get to the mixing bowl. The twins were busy trying to bake cookies while their parents were out of the tower at a doctor’s appointment. Their mother had been having abnormal heats since he and Peter had been kidnapped 4 years ago and now that they were thinking about having more pups, they needed to make sure everything was okay.  
So Peter and Harley were taking advantage of their absence and trying to throw together a batch of snickerdoodles for Mother’s Day in a few days. Except they were, you know, _9_ and yeah, okay, they were _geniuses_ but they were still playing with an oven unsupervised. Other than JARVIS of course.  
“Stop bein’ bossy,” Harley retorted, not letting his brother shove him around as he mixed the batter together. “Is the oven on? Focus on the recipe.”  
“Fine,” the alpha grumbled, walking over to the oven and getting on his toes to see if it was on. “J?”  
“The oven is on, young sir. Please be careful,” the AI responded, though he sounded concerned for the twins.  
“We’ve got this, JARVIS. Mom lets us play in engines,” Harley piped up, smiling as he finished with the cookie dough.  
“And chemicals!”  
“You are not making me feel any better, young sirs,” JARVIS replied dryly. Both boys giggled and got back to work with the cookies. Peter found the cookie sheets while Harley found a scoop and together they started putting little balls of dough on the sheets.  
“What are you two up to?” Natasha asked as she leaned against the archway, one brow arched and her arms crossed over her chest. Both of the boys jumped at the sound of her voice and grinned sheepishly.  
“Bakin’ cookies for Mother’s Day,” Peter answered, running over to the beta and tugging her over to the oven. “Wanna help?”  
“I suppose I could be persuaded,” the redhead answered, ruffling the young alpha’s curls. She pulled on the oven mitts and got the first sheet of cookies into the oven before helping the twins with the next few batches of cookies.  
“Aunt Nat,” Peter spoke up as they were waiting for the cookies to come out of the oven. “Why aren’t you a mom?”  
“Well, as much as I would like to,” the beta started, her voice hesitant, “I’m not able to have any kids of my own. I’m just missing the parts.”  
“Oh,” the boy said, brow furrowing slightly. Harley elbowed him lightly before he hugged the redhead tightly.  
“You can have the cookies too then. You always take care of us,” the young omega told her with a smile on his face. Nat smiled back and wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head. The oven beeped and they all moved to get the cookies out of the oven, spending the next couple hours just doing that and playing around with the remaining flour in between waits.  
“Sir and Sergeant Barnes are in the elevator,” JARVIS warned as they put the last of the cookies on a cooling rack. Peter and Harley grinned and ran over to the elevator just as the doors opened.  
“What are you two up to?” Tony asked as he looked at the twins, smiling as they immediately latched onto his hands and dragged him towards the kitchen. Bucky followed after with an amused smile on his face, his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
“Happy Mother’s Day,” the twins shouted as they dragged their mother over to the cookies. Tony put a hand over his mouth, surprised and caught off guard by his children. He knelt down and pulled both 9-year-olds against him, kissing all over their faces.  
“I’m the luckiest mommy in the whole world,” he told them with a teary grin on his face, purring loudly.  
“You help ‘em with this?” Bucky asked Nat quietly as he moved to stand beside the beta.  
“Just a little bit. I didn’t want them to get hurt,” Natasha told him with a small shrug, though she had the barest hint of a smile on her face. The alpha wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into his side.  
“Yer a good aunt, Nat. You’d make a good mom too,” he told her, looking down at her. The redheaded woman gave another small shrug. “You can always adopt. Hell, take these two troublemakers.”  
“It’s not the same,” she told him softly. He nodded his head and pressed his nose to the side of her head in a comforting gesture.  
“Get down here Nat,” Tony ordered, reaching out a hand to tug her down with them. The beta got down with the trio of brunets and wrapped her arms around the twins. “Thank you for watching them.”  
“Anything to keep them safe,” she said with a small smile.  
“Are we getting a little brother or sister?” Peter asked loudly, making James let out a snort of laughter. Tony’s smile widened and he nipped at his eldest son teasingly, making the alpha yelp and push away from him.  
“You’re okay?” Natasha asked quietly. She’d been worried about the irregular heats.  
“Just fine,” Tony assured her with a grin. “Doc says I’m okay, we just have to work extra hard to keep my hormones in balance while I’m pregnant.”  
“That’s good,” the beta murmured, kissing his cheek. “Happy Mother’s Day, Tones.”  
“Thanks Tasha.” Tony leaned over and nuzzled her cheek, purring happily. He got up and pulled the redhead up with him before he grabbed a cookie and happily started to munch. Natasha smiled wide and took a cookie from Peter when he offered it.  
James came over and picked both of the boys up in his arms with minimal effort, pressing a kiss to their cheeks and watching Nat and Tony happily munch on the snickerdoodles the twins had made. The alpha smiled wide at their little family.  
“Good thinkin’ boys,” he murmured, chuckling as both of his sons preened at the praise. They laid their head on their father’s shoulders and all three of them watched contentedly.


End file.
